Un amor a través del tiempo
by FandeSerena91
Summary: Cuento de Amor entre los ancestros de Ash y Serena.
1. Chapter 1

Título: Amourshipping – Un amor a través del tiempo

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance

Sinopsis: Ash y Serena se encuentran en la excavación de unas ruinas antiguas en Kalos; y encuentran un mural de dos jóvenes que se parecen mucho a ellos. Y aprenden que tal vez ellos serían una reencarnación de ambos, y aprenden una leyenda de amor relacionada con ellos y sus ancestros.

- Capítulo I: Una civilización perdida.

Seguimos en la región Kalos, y encontramos a nuestros amigos; Ash y Serena se separan un momento de Citron y Eureka para la quinta batalla de gimnasio de Ash, en eso Ash y Serena están caminando.

Vaya sí que hace un hermoso día ¿No lo crees, Ash? – Dijo Serena, mirando a Ash mientras caminaban.

Cierto Serena, es un hermoso día – Dijo Ash notando el día soleado.

Oye, ¿Vas a entrenar para tu batalla de gimnasio contra Citron? – Pregunto Serena.

Pues, le dije que lo vería en Ciudad Luminalia en una semana, ¿así que por que no nos tomamos un descanso? – Dijo Ash a Serena.

Me parece bien – Dijo Serena.

Pero en eso ven llegan varios de excavación con varios arqueólogos y trabajadores, así que Ash pregunta a donde iban.

Oiga señor ¿A dónde se dirigen? – Pregunto Ash a unos trabajadores.

Vamos a una excavación arqueológica, es aquí cerca; y creemos que es un yacimiento grande – Dijo uno de los trabajadores a Ash.

¿Excavación? – Dijo Serena, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

Si, así que será muy peligrosa – Dijo el trabajador despidiéndose de los chicos.

Así que la camioneta con los trabajadores siguió su camino, dejando a Ash y Serena atrás.

Oye Serena, ¿quieres ir a ver? – Pregunto Ash a Serena algo entusiasmado.

No lo sé… - Dijo Serena, no muy segura del asunto.

Vamos, será divertido; vamos Pikachu – Dijo Ash corriendo hacia la excavación.

¡Ash, espérame, no me dejes aquí! – Dijo Serena, tratando de alcanzar a Ash que se había adelantado.

Una vez en el lugar de la excavación, Ash y Serena vieron como los arqueólogos y los trabajadores, excavaban la zona encontrando artefactos, y descubriendo edificios escondidos por el bosque. Naturalmente Ash estaba asombrado del tamaño del sitio, en eso Serena le dio alcance.

Ash, ¿qué miras? – Dijo Serena, alcanzando a Ash.

Esto es increíble, mira todo lo que han encontrado; Pikachu vamos a ver más de cerca – Dijo Ash a su compañero.

Espera – Dijo Serena tomando la mano de Ash.

En eso Ash y Serena, miran todo lo que han encontrado los arqueólogos; piezas de cerámica, prendas de vestir, joyas y algunas esculturas de Pokemon legendarios.

Vaya, sí que se ven antiguas estas cosas – Dijo Serena mirando las piezas.

Hola, chicos; bienvenidos a la excavación que hace el museo de ciudad Lumiose – Dijo uno de los arqueólogos a Ash y Serena.

Hola, vaya sí que este lugar es increíble – Dijo Ash viendo la zona.

Sí que lo es, de hecho aquí es una de las civilizaciones más antiguas del mundo Pokemon, quizás esta es más antigua que Pokémopolis en Kanto – Dijo el arqueólogo a los chicos.

¿Enserio, más antigua que Pokémopolis? –Pregunto Ash al arqueólogo.

Si, esta es una de las primeras civilizaciones que convivieron con los Pokemon – Dijo el arqueólogo.

Oiga, ¿Y cómo era la sociedad de esta ciudad? – Pregunto Serena muy curiosa.

Pues, aun no lo descubrimos en sí, pero las pinturas dejadas por los antiguos habitantes del lugar nos han dado muchas pistas de cómo era la vida en la ciudad – Dijo el arqueólogo a Serena.

Y sí que hacían altos estos edificios – Dijo Ash señalando a las estructuras más altas de la ciudad.

Son pirámides, desde ahí creemos que los habitantes rendían culto a los Pokemon legendarios – Dijo el arqueólogo a Ash.

¡Profesor, mire esto por favor! – Dijo uno de los otros arqueólogos en la excavación al profesor.

Chicos regreso en un momento – Dijo el profesor yendo en la dirección que le llamaron.

Oye Serena, ¿Te imaginas como era esta ciudad antes? – Dijo Ash a Serena, mientras miraba a las ruinas.

No lo sé, pero ¿Y si las exploramos? – Dijo Serena mirando a Ash.

Claro, vamos – Dijo Ash tomando la mano a Serena, cosa que provoco que ella se pusiera roja.

Mientras iban viendo las ruinas de la ciudad; lo imponentes que se veían, sus formas; y cuando entraban a una casa; veían los murales, y tal como dijo el profesor representaban las actividades de la población, y en muchas estaban los Pokemon como compañeros de la gente de la ciudad.

Vaya así que así vivía la gente – Dijo Ash admirando los murales de la ciudad antigua.

Si, y que bonitas ropas usaban las mujeres, y sus adornos y joyas – Dijo Serena mirando el mural.

Me pregunto cuanto años tendrá el mural – Dijo Ash.

Pero en eso entro otra arqueóloga, una joven de cabello negro atado en dos coletas a los lados, usa unos lentes y vestía como exploradora, su nombre es Riley.

Estas pinturas tienen una edad de 3000 años de edad, hola soy Riley – Dijo Riley presentándose.

¿3000 años? – Dijeron Ash y Serena muy sorprendidos.

Si, y es increíble que aun estén ahí los colores, los Azakarianos eran unos maestros – Dijo Riley.

¿Azakarianos? – Pregunto Serena.

Si, ese es el nombre de la cultura que habito la ciudad – Dijo Riley.

Vaya, con que los Azakarianos, ¿Y que saben de ellos? – Pregunto Ash a Riley.

Pues, solo sabemos eso que era la cultura Azakariana, y que la ciudad se llama Azakari, pero esperamos que con las excavaciones descubramos más de ellos – Dijo Riley a Ash.

Ahora si me disculpan, debo ir a donde están excavando ahora, nos vemos – Dijo Riley despidiéndose.

Espera Riley – Dijo Ash.

Espérame, Ash – Le dijo Serena, sin que este la oyera.

Una vez los tres estaban en una de las edificaciones más grandes de la ciudad, y por lo grande del edificio lo llamaron "El palacio", y pronto se enteraron que ahí era el palacio de la ciudad, por lo exquisitos de los murales, y las cosas que ahí encontraron, típicas de la elite de la sociedad Azakariana.

Wow, sí que es grande el lugar – Dijo Serena contemplando el lugar.

Si, aquí creemos que vivía la familia real de Azakari – Dijo Riley.

Serena, ven a ver esto – Dijo Ash llamando a Serena.

¿Qué pasa Ash? – Pregunto Serena a Ash.

Mira, sí que sabían representar las batallas Pokemon – Dijo Ash viendo un mural representando una batalla Pokemon antigua.

De hecho solo la clase alta, gozaba de las batallas Pokemon – Dijo el profesor de nuevo a Ash y Serena.

¿Por qué? – Pregunto Ash.

Bueno, aun necesitamos saber eso, pero… - Dijo el profesor que fue interrumpido por Riley.

¡Profesor, encontramos algo! – Dijo Riley llamando al profesor.

Bueno, ¿chicos desean ver el hallazgo? Pregunto el profesor a los chicos.

Si – Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Así que fueron a donde encontraron el objeto, y una vez ahí; Ash y Serena se asombraron por lo que vieron sus ojos.

Eso no puede ser… - Dijo Ash mirando al objeto.

¿Esa chica es…? – Dijo Serena igual que Ash.

¿Qué habrán visto Ash y Serena? ¿Qué misterios hay en Azakari? ¿Qué oculta la ciudad?

- Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Título: Amourshipping – Un amor a través del tiempo

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance

Sinopsis: Ash y Serena se encuentran en la excavación de unas ruinas antiguas en Kalos; y encuentran un mural de dos jóvenes que se parecen mucho a ellos. Y aprenden que tal vez ellos serían una reencarnación de ambos, y aprenden una leyenda de amor relacionada con ellos y sus ancestros.

- Capítulo II: La Princesa y el Guerrero.

En el capítulo anterior; Ash y Serena llegan al sitio de una excavación en Kalos, están sorprendidos de lo que encuentran. En el Palacio encuentran algo que los dejo muy sorprendidos ¿Qué será?, bueno averigüemos.

Eso es… - Dijo Ash sin poder terminar la frase.

Ella se parece… - Dijo Serena muy sorprendida.

Era su reacción al mirar un mural del Palacio con 2 personas muy iguales a ellos una chica idéntica a Serena pero ella usaba atavíos claros de una princesa y un chico idéntico a Ash, vestido como un guerrero, ambos mirándose de frente y con su mano de frente, el fondo era azul marino, con unos detalles que emulaban a la luna y las estrellas, todos estaban asombrados, mas Ash y Serena.

Serena, esa chica, eres tu – Dijo Ash señalando a la que se parecía a Serena.

Y, tu Ash, te pareces a el – Dijo Serena viendo al que se parece a Ash.

Esto es extraño, pero con solo leer los jeroglíficos quizás tengamos una pista de quienes son ellos – Dijo el Profesor.

En eso el profesor saco una libreta, mientras leía los jeroglíficos, Ash y Serena seguían explorando el Palacio y a la hora del almuerzo el profesor regreso con la traducción.

Bien chicos ya tengo la traducción de los jeroglíficos del mural ¿Quieren saber qué dice? – Dijo el Profesor a Ash y Serena.

Si – Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Dice que ellos son la Princesa Xochiquétzal y el guerrero Cuauhtláhuac – Dijo el Profesor mientras leía su traducción.

¿Princesa Xochiquétzal? – Dijo Serena asombrada.

¿Y, el guerrero Cuauhtláhuac? – Dijo Ash igual de asombrado que Serena.

Y que ellos estaban muy enamorados uno del otro, y eso es lo que hasta ahora he podido traducir, pero seguro pronto tendremos el resto de la traducción – Dijo el profesor.

Pero Ash y Serena solo se estaban mirando de frente algo sonrojados, asombrados de lo que dijo el profesor mientras pensaban.

Espera, ¿Acaso fui un guerrero en una vida pasada, y estaba con Serena? – Pensaba Ash mientras miraba a Serena.

¿Yo…una…una Princesa, era una Princesa y estaba con Ash? – Pensaba Serena mientras miraba a Ash.

Simplemente no podían creerlo, ¿Acaso estaban juntos en una vida pasada?, el día continúo con las excavaciones sin mucha novedad. Pero ya en la noche; ni Ash ni Serena podían dormir por lo que habían oído y visto de ese mural.

Antes de que amaneciera, cuando aún los arqueólogos dormían; Ash y Serena aun en pijamas despertaron y fueron para el Palacio para ver ese mural misterioso otra vez.

Oye Ash, ¿Tú crees en las vidas pasadas? – Pregunto Serena a Ash, mientras miraba a la Princesa.

Creo que es una coincidencia, pero una muy buena – Dijo Ash a Serena, mientras miraba al guerrero.

Pues creo, que ellos son nuestras vidas pasadas – Dijo Serena.

Creo que tienes razón Serena – Dijo Ash.

En eso ambos ponen su mano en la respectiva imagen que se representaban, y de pronto se comenzaron a sentir algo mareados.

¿Estás bien, Serena? – Pregunto Ash mientras sostenía a Serena.

Si, Ash; solo me sentí algo mareada – Dijo Serena.

Eso fue muy extraño – Dijo Ash.

Ash, regresemos, ya va a salir el sol – Dijo Serena.

Entonces ambos se apresuraron a su tienda, para cambiarse y que los demás arqueólogos nos los vieran tan temprano en las ruinas, ya en la mañana continuaban las excavaciones en el Palacio.

Vaya, mira lo que han hallado – Dijo Ash viendo las cosas.

Sí, hay muchas joyas muy bonitas – Decía Serena.

Entre las cosas, Serena vio una especie de corona, y al tomarla tiene un tipo de visión, como si alguien la sostuviera y la colocara en su cabeza, pero cuando esta se acerca para ver a un espejo quien era, ella volvió en sí.

Eso fue muy raro – Dijo Serena, dejando la corona en su sitio.

Serena estaba muy confundida ¿Qué era lo que vio? Ash estaba viendo algunas armas de los guerreros de la ciudad y al tocarlas también tuvo una visión; al parecer el sostenía una lanza y un escudo enfrente de otros guerreros y al parecer era una escena de batalla, pero antes que el ejército que venía hacia el llegara, dejo las armas y volvió en sí.

¿Que fue eso? ¿Acaso estoy alucinando? – Dijo Ash mientras miraba las armas.

Después de eso era hora de comer, Ash y Serena estaban extraños debido a las visiones que tuvieron, en eso Riley se les acerca.

Hola chicos – Dijo Riley acercándose a Ash y Serena.

Hola Riley – Dijeron Ash y Serena a Riley.

¿Cómo van las excavaciones? – Pregunto Riley.

Pues hemos encontrado muchas cosas interesantes – Dijo Ash a Riley.

Bueno, Oigan ¿Han escuchado la "Leyenda de los Enamorados"? – Pregunto Riley a los chicos.

No, creo que no – Dijo Ash.

Nunca antes a había oído – Dijo Serena.

Bien, creo que se las contare – Dijo Riley, y le dijo a uno de los trabajadores que tocara la guitarra que traía y que cantara esa linda canción romántica, mientras relataba ella.

"Había hace mucho, mucho tiempo, una bellísima princesa azakariana, de nombre Xochiquétzal; era tan hermosa como las flores de la primavera y era una princesa de un corazón puro y noble, era la hija más joven del Tlatoani de Azakari; Cuhualpopoca, su padre estaba muy orgulloso de tener una hija tan hermosa como ella, muchos chicos habían tratado de conquistarla y sin éxito. Porque ella estaba enamorada de un apuesto y valiente guerrero llamado Cuauhtláhuac; ambos eran amigos de la infancia tras el joven haberla salvado de un peligro siendo niños y eran los seres más unidos" – Dijo Riley mientras contaba su relato.

Así que la princesa y yo nos parecemos mucho, así que así ella conoció a su amor, justo como yo – Dijo Serena pensando en lo mucho que ella y la Princesa se parecían.

"Y siempre estaban juntos, pero la princesa tenía miedo cada vez que su amor iba a la guerra; porque tenía miedo que él no regresara; pero siempre se calmaba cuando veía que el volvía victorioso de la batalla. Así que decidieron casarse, el padre de la chica accedió al ver lo mucho que los dos se amaban; pero había un tercero que no quería esa unión y haría lo que fuera por tenerla, así que en una batalla, enveneno una flecha con veneno de Seviper y le dio a Cuauhtláhuac hiriéndolo de muerte, cuando la princesa se enteró, pidió a su padre que el fuera castigado y así sucedió. Pero por más que los mejores médicos y chamanes lo atendieron fue inútil, así que le dijeron a la Princesa que ya no se podía hacer nada y ella paso junto a Cuauhtláhuac sus últimos momentos juntos, ya en la noche; Cuauhtláhuac le dijo a Xochiquétzal que siempre estarían juntos; y con esta frase el guerrero murió en los brazos de su amada princesa, y ella triste le pidió a Arceus que siempre estuvieran juntos y que ella quería seguir con él, y el compadeciéndose de la princesa, los llevo juntos, en cuerpo y alma a las estrellas, y desde ese día; dos nuevas estrellas aparecieron en el cielo; se dice que son ellos y que desde ahí junto a la luna siguen amándose por toda la eternidad, hasta hoy" – Dijo Riley Finalizando el relato. Serena estaba llorando por la hermosa leyenda.

Serena ¿Estas bien? – Dijo Ash a Serena.

Que historia, más hermosa – Dijo Serena llorando.

Lo sé, es lo más hermoso que he oído – Dijo Ash abrazándola.

Ash ¿Siempre estaremos juntos? – Dijo Serena a Ash, mientras este la abrazaba.

Serena, siempre estaremos juntos, tal y como la Princesa y el Guerrero – Dijo Ash a Serena, en un abrazo muy dulce.

Ya en la noche Ash y Serena, vieron el cielo estrellado y rápidamente vieron las dos estrellas junto a la luna, tal y como Riley conto en la Leyenda, y Serena le dijo a Ash.

Mira, ahí están, puedo verlas – Dijo Serena señalando al cielo nocturno.

Si, deben ser Xochiquétzal y Cuauhtláhuac – Dijo Ash mirando a las dos estrellas.

En eso Serena junto sus manos, cerró los ojos y pidió un deseo.

Princesa Xochiquétzal, deseo estar con Ash por el resto de mi vida, así como tu estas con tu amado – Dijo Serena en su mente.

Cuauhtláhuac, espero estés junto a tu amada, así como yo estaré algún día con Serena – Dijo Ash mirando a las estrellas en su mente.

En eso ambos se voltean a ver y quedan mirándose por un largo tiempo, hasta que decidieron que era hora de dormir, y esa noche soñaron algo al mismo tiempo, los dos estaban en un campo de flores.

Serena, Parece que estamos soñando lo mismo – Dijo Ash a Serena.

Sí, pero ¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunto Serena.

En eso a lo lejos ven llegar a una joven pareja tomados de la mano, Ash y Serena no lo podían creer quienes eran.

Ash, mira, ¿Ellos no son? – Dijo Serena a Ash.

Si, son ellos – Dijo Ash a Serena.

En eso la pareja se detuvo delante de Ash y Serena, y si eran la Princesa Xochiquétzal y el guerrero Cuauhtláhuac, estaban justo enfrente de ellos.

¿Qué sucederá en el próximo capítulo? ¿Qué les dirán la Princesa y el Guerrero? ¿Ash y Serena estarán juntos por siempre?

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Título: Amourshipping – Un amor a través del tiempo

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance

Sinopsis: Ash y Serena se encuentran en la excavación de unas ruinas antiguas en Kalos; y encuentran un mural de dos jóvenes que se parecen mucho a ellos. Y aprenden que tal vez ellos serían una reencarnación de ambos, y aprenden una leyenda de amor relacionada con ellos y sus ancestros.

- Capítulo III: La leyenda de los enamorados (Parte I).

En el capítulo anterior; Ash y Serena descubren un mural que los representan como un Guerrero y una Princesa respectivamente, y tras conocer una leyenda sobre ellos se preguntan si son sus anteriores vidas, y ahora tienen un sueño y se les aparecen la Princesa y el Guerrero ante ellos ¿Qué les dirán? Averigüémoslo.

Ash mira, ¿ellos no son? – Dijo Serena a Ash, mirando a la pareja que estaba enfrente de ellos.

Si Serena, no hay duda, son ellos - Dijo Ash a Serena, identificando a la pareja que estaba enfrente

En eso la pareja se detuvo delante de Ash y Serena, y si eran la Princesa Xochiquétzal y el guerrero Cuauhtláhuac, estaban justo enfrente de ellos.

Hola, soy Ash – Dijo Ash a su versión del pasado.

Y yo soy Serena, encantada de conocerlos – Dijo Serena a la pareja.

En eso la pareja habla, pero en un idioma que ellos no entendían.

Tialij, ne notoka Cuauhtláhuac – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac en su idioma.

Senka tlayeyekolistli, neuatl Xochiquétzal – Dijo la Princesa también en su idioma.

Pero aunque era un idioma extraño para Ash y Serena, de algún modo les entendieron, pero la pareja decidió hablar su idioma para que los entendieran.

Disculpa, creo que no nos entendieron, yo soy Cuauhtláhuac – Dijo el guerrero presentándose.

Creo que mejor les hablamos así, es un placer; soy la Princesa Xochiquétzal – Dijo la Princesa.

¿Así que también pueden hablar nuestro idioma? – Pregunto Ash a la pareja.

Si, además su idioma no es tan difícil de entender – Dijo la Princesa a Ash.

Bueno, ¿Y qué hacen aquí? – Pregunto Serena a la pareja.

Pues hemos venido para contarles nuestra historia – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac a los chicos.

Pero Riley ya nos contó su leyenda – Dijo Ash a su versión del pasado.

Esa leyenda es solo una interpretación de nosotros contada más de 100 años después de nosotros – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac a Ash.

¿Cómo? – Pregunto Serena.

Una parte es cierta, pero ya es hora de que sepan toda la verdad – Dijo Xochiquétzal a Serena.

En eso, la escena cambia del campo de flores a la ciudad de Azakari hace 3000 años atrás, era una ciudad realmente imponente, sus pirámides en su esplendor, cubiertas de brillantes colores, sus edificios como eran antes y Ash y Serena veían como era la población alegre y junto a sus compañeros Pokemon.

Así que esta es Azakari, en su tiempo del esplendor – Dijo Ash mirando la ciudad.

Sí, eso parece – Dijo Serena notando la ciudad.

Estas en lo correcto, esta es Azakari hace 3000 años – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac a Ash y Serena.

Pero iremos al palacio – Dijo Xochiquétzal a los chicos.

En eso van al Palacio, Serena y Ash lo miran tal y como era, en eso ven a los sirvientes y guardias del palacio, pero ellos no los miran aunque estén frente a ellos.

¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Ash.

Tranquilos ellos no nos verán, son nuestros recuerdos – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac.

Si, además aquí verán algo que les llamara la atención – Dijo Xochiquétzal mirando al estanque del patio.

Xochiquétzal, esa eres tu – Dijo Serena a la princesa.

Si esa soy yo, siempre me gustaba peinar mi cabello en el estanque del palacio, junto a mi Fennekin – Dijo la Princesa mirándose a sí misma.

Así los cuatro admiraban a la Princesa acicalándose en el estanque, cuando llego uno de los guardias y la llamo.

Princesa, su padre desea verla – Dijo el guardia del palacio a la princesa.

Si, ya voy, gracias Camaxtli – Dijo la princesa al guardia con una sonrisa, que era lo que identificaba a la princesa.

¿Y a dónde vas Xochiquétzal, en ese recuerdo? – Pregunto Ash a la Princesa.

Pues, mi padre, el Tlatoani me pidió que fuera a su sala donde él estaba – Dijo la Princesa a Ash.

En eso pasan y miran a la princesa ante su padre que estaba sentado en su trono, era un hombre de 39 años aproximadamente; era el rey de Azakari, era sabio y muy generoso con su pueblo, su nombre era Cuhalpopoca.

Aquí estoy, papá – Dijo Xochiquétzal mirando a su padre.

Xochiquétzal, hija, tengo grandes noticas para ti – Dijo el padre a su hija.

¿Qué pasa papá? – Pregunto la princesa a su padre.

Los Maygaries han aceptado la tregua, bueno sin antes una buena batalla – Dijo el Tlatoani a su hija.

¿Y él está bien? – Pregunto la princesa a su padre sobre alguien en especial.

Si, de hecho, mejor pregúntaselo a el – Dijo el Tlatoani, llamando a alguien.

En eso entra en la sala del trono, un joven guerrero, que es nada menos que Cuauhtláhuac, había regresado bien y victorioso de la campaña, en eso la princesa corre a sus brazos y compartieron un cálido abrazo.

Te extrañe mucho, Xochiquétzal – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac mirando a los ojos a Xochiquétzal.

Gracias a Arceus que regresaste con bien – Dijo la princesa, mientras abrazaba a su guerrero.

Lo hiciste bien, muchacho, eres uno de mis mejores guerreros – Dijo Cuhalpopoca a Cuauhtláhuac.

Todo sea por usted, gran Tlatoani – Dijo el guerrero mirando al Rey.

Bueno, pues creo que los dejo solo, debo hablar con tu hermano – Dijo el Tlatoani dejando solos a la pareja.

Vaya, sí que se ven lindos – Dijo Serena a la pareja.

Si, de hecho nos conocimos cuando niños – Dijo la Princesa a Serena.

¿Eh? – Dijo Ash.

En eso la princesa cuenta su historia de su niñez.

"Flashback"

Un día, la pequeña princesa Xochiquétzal; salió de la ciudad sin ninguna guardia, debido a que era muy aventurera cuando niña, y sin querer se perdió en el bosque, y de pronto apareció un Chespin salvaje que la asusto, y cuando quería correr, se cayó y se lastimo su rodilla, y cuando ella se quedó sola comenzó a llorar, en eso apareció un niño, y le curo la rodilla y llevándola de la mano, regresaron a la ciudad.

"Fin del Flashback"

En eso Serena y Ash piensan, que era muy similar el modo que ellos se conocieron al de la Princesa y el guerrero.

Así que así se conocieron ellos, es muy peculiar la vida – Pensaba Ash.

No puedo creerlo, ¿Acaso es el destino, tanto ellos como nosotros, nos conocimos de la misma manera? – Pensaba Serena.

Y pensar que casi me perdía en el bosque de no ser por mi amado Cuauhtláhuac – Dijo Xochiquétzal abrazando a Cuauhtláhuac.

Siempre te protegí desde niños – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac abrazando a Xochiquétzal.

En eso Ash y Serena, se dieron cuenta que ambos eran muy parecidos en apariencia, personalidad y el modo de conocerse a los de Cuauhtláhuac y Xochiquétzal.

Esto ya no es una coincidencia, sin duda alguna somos nosotros Ash – Dijo Serena viendo a la pareja.

Si, esto es increíble, así que estuvimos juntos en el pasado, y ahora también – Dijo Ash a Serena.

En eso los cuatro seguían mirando los recuerdos, Xochiquétzal y Cuauhtláhuac estaban en uno de los balcones del palacio mirando la ciudad, mientras ella se sostenía del cuerpo de su amado y este la abrazaba.

Xochiquétzal, siempre protegeré a Azakari, a los Pokemon; y a ti, con mi vida si es necesario – Dijo el guerrero mientras abrazaba a la princesa.

Lo sé, por eso, quiero que me prometas algo – Dijo la Princesa.

¿Qué cosa su alteza? – Dijo el guerrero muy caballerosamente a la princesa.

Quiero vivir una vida entera a tu lado – Dijo ella con rubor en su hermoso rostro.

Ósea que tú quieres… - Dijo el guerrero.

Sí, quiero que nos casemos y vivíamos juntos y felices por siempre – Dijo la joven princesa a su amor.

Acepto casarme contigo, mi Princesa – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac mirando a los ojos a Xochiquétzal.

Te amo – Dijo Xochiquétzal.

Y yo a ti, mi Princesa – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac.

Así ambos compartieron un tierno y romántico beso en un bello paisaje con un atardecer, y Cuauhtláhuac fue con Xochiquétzal para pedir la bendición del Tlatoani para que se casen; y el padre de Xochiquétzal acepto muy feliz; por que confiaba mucho en joven guerrero, esa noche hubo una celebración en Azakari por el compromiso de la Princesa Xochiquétzal y del Capitán Cuauhtláhuac, todos estaban felices por la pareja.

En eso los cuatro veían la celebración, todos bailaban y celebraban por la pareja.

Y ese fue el inicio de la que sería el resto de mi vida – Dijo la Princesa a Ash y Serena.

Se ven tan lindos juntos – Dijo Serena.

Y en ese entonces no sabíamos lo que estaba por pasarnos – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac a Serena.

¿A qué se refieren? – Pregunto Serena.

¿Qué pasara en el próximo capítulo? ¿Qué les contaran la pareja a Ash y Serena? ¿Estarán juntos?

Averígüenlo, muy pronto, nos vemos.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Título: Amourshipping – Un amor a través del tiempo

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance

Sinopsis: Ash y Serena se encuentran en la excavación de unas ruinas antiguas en Kalos; y encuentran un mural de dos jóvenes que se parecen mucho a ellos. Y aprenden que tal vez ellos serían una reencarnación de ambos, y aprenden una leyenda de amor relacionada con ellos y sus ancestros.

- Capítulo IV: La leyenda de los enamorados (Parte II).

En el capítulo anterior; Ash y Serena se encuentran con la Princesa Xochiquétzal y el guerrero Cuauhtláhuac, y ellos les muestran su historia de amor, y ahora están en plena fiesta, porque el emperador; Padre de la princesa, ha anunciado formalmente el matrimonio de ambos, sigue el relato ¿Qué les dirán? Averigüémoslo.

En eso los cuatro veían la celebración, todos los ciudadanos bailaban y celebraban por la pareja.

Y ese fue el inicio de la que sería el resto de mi vida – Dijo la Princesa a Ash y Serena.

Se ven tan lindos juntos – Dijo Serena.

Y en ese entonces no sabíamos lo que estaba por pasarnos – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac a Serena.

¿A qué se refieren? – Pregunto Serena.

Pues así como ellos celebraban por nuestra unión, había alguien que nos quería separados – Dijo la princesa seria a Serena.

¿Y quiénes eran? – Pregunto Ash muy intrigado a su versión del pasado.

Eran un guerrero llamado; Tlahuicole, y la más grande y poderosa Adivina, Sacerdotisa, Maga y Hechicera de todo Azakari, la Maga Atlanxochitl – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac a Ash, revelando quienes eran las personas.

Ash y Serena, no se imaginaban que había alguien que quería separar a sus ancestros, pero debían averiguar quiénes eran ellos, primero conocieron a Tlahuicole; era alto, fornido y de tez apiñonada, era un gran rival de Cuauhtláhuac, no solo en el ejército, sino también en el amor lo eran, ambos querían a la Princesa, pero ella se decidió por Cuauhtlahuac, y desde ese día su meta era separarlos y quedarse con ella.

Vaya, sí que se ve intimidante – Dijo Ash mirando a Tlahuicole.

Sí, pero la más peligrosa era Atlanxochitl – Dijo la Princesa.

Atlanxochitl, era conocida como la mejor adivina de la ciudad, siempre que una persona tenía alguna duda sobre el futuro, iban a consultar con ella, y también en su rol de Sacerdotisa, era la que hablaba con Arceus y otros Pokemon legendarios, y si tenías alguna dolencia, ibas con ella y te sanaba, pero su faceta más oculta era la de Hechicera, conocía muchos conjuros y hechizos para bien y mal, era tal su fama que algunos la llamaban "La Bruja azul de Azakari". Pero sus servicios tenían un precio, después de hacer cualquier trabajo, le tenían que pagar con piezas de Jade, Oro o Plata, y si alguien se atrevía a engañarla, era mejor que no te atrevieras a hacerla enfadar, porque era muy vengativa.

Que miedo – Dijo Serena, al oír quien era Atlanxochitl.

De hecho ahí esta ella – Dijo Cuauhtlahuac, señalando a la Sacerdotisa.

Atlanxochitl, era una joven de piel pálida, de ojos azul zafiro, y cabello azul, vestía un vestido azul celeste con detalles dorados, una capa roja, unos brazaletes y aretes plateados, una corona también de plata con plumas azules, usaba sandalias azules con tacón, sin duda Ash estaba sorprendido de que la apariencia de la Sacerdotisa era igual a la de Dawn, su amiga de Sinnoh.

Esa chica, es idéntica a Dawn – Pensaba Ash, porque si Serena oía mencionar a Dawn, seguro se pondría celosa.

Que hermosa chica – Dijo Serena al ver a la Sacerdotisa.

Sí, pero detrás de su apariencia, se ocultaba alguien peligrosa – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac.

Cuauhtláhuac, menciono que así como Tlahuicole deseaba tener a la princesa, Atlanxochitl quería tenerlo a él, pero como el la rechazo, sabía que haría que la princesa sufriera, pero después de eso ya no siguieron hablando de ellos, y Ash, Serena y sus ancestros miraron la celebración del compromiso matrimonial, músicos tocando tambores, sonajas y flautas, mujeres enmascaradas bailando, todos en la ciudad también celebraban en el inmenso patio del Palacio, y había un gran banquete.

Pero en una ciudad lejana de la antigua Kalos, en Iridonia; el rey de los Iktotchi le declara la guerra a los Azakarianos, al enterarse que la ciudad de Telos había capitulado a los Azakarianos; en eso uno de los siervos del príncipe Xiuhcoátl que fue enviado por el, salió de Iridonia con rumbo a Azakari, el viaje duro toda la noche; mientras en Azakari, Cuauhtláhuac y Xochiquétzal pasaron su primera noche juntos, en la habitación de la princesa. A la mañana siguiente el siervo que llego de Iridonia, busco al príncipe Xiuhcoátl para informarle de la situación.

¡Príncipe, príncipe; tenemos problemas! – Gritaba el siervo buscando al príncipe por el Palacio.

Cuauhtleco, ¿Qué sucede, has vuelto de Iridonia? – Pregunto el príncipe al ver a su siervo.

El rey de Iridonia…nos ha declarado la guerra – Dijo el sirviente a su Príncipe.

Me lo temía, con la derrota de Telos, que eran sus aliados más cercanos, ahora irán contra nosotros, iré con mi padre a informar la situación; tú descansa, hiciste bien – Dijo el príncipe, que salió a buscar a su padre.

¿Qué sucede hijo? – Pregunto el emperador a su hijo.

Padre, los Iktotchi, nos declararon la guerra – Dijo Xiuhcoátl a su padre.

Ya me lo temía hijo mío, debemos preparar un ejército para enfrentarlos – Dijo el emperador a su hijo.

Si padre, pero antes iré a verla – Dijo el Príncipe saliendo del palacio, hacia una casa en especial, que era la casa de la maga Atlanxochitl, afuera esta uno de los sirvientes de la maga.

Mi ama, te espera joven príncipe, por aquí – Dijo el sirviente haciendo pasar al príncipe dentro de la casa.

Hola, gran mago Atlanxochitl, está aquí – Pregunto el príncipe, esperando respuesta de la maga.

Sabía que vendrías, príncipe Xiuhcoátl – Dijo la maga, entrando a la casa después de su baño matutino.

Necesito de tus habilidades para una predicción – Dijo el príncipe, dando motivo de su visita.

Claro, pero antes, ¿tienes con que pagar por el servicio? – Pregunto la maga, y el príncipe le dio una bolsa con Jade, que era el pago más habitual para ella, y tras comprobar que era real accedió.

Hay una guerra contra los Iktotchi, gran maga, necesito de tus dotes de adivina, para saber si ganaremos esta guerra – Dijo el príncipe a la maga.

Bien, pero primero encenderé el fuego del augurio, Cyndaquil – Dijo la maga a su Pokemon que encendió el fuego, y tomando un polvo de una vasija lo arrojo al fuego y salió humo, entonces la maga entro en trance.

¿Qué es lo que ve, poderosa maga? – Pregunto el príncipe a la maga.

Veo a muchos Iktotchi, son peligrosos; están arengados a conquistarnos, hay furia en sus ojos – Dijo la maga concentrándose en la visión.

¿Pero perderemos o ganaremos la batalla? – Pregunto una vez más el príncipe.

Los Iktotchi, son tan buenos guerreros como nosotros, habrán muchas bajas en ambos bandos, pero si derribas al líder enemigo, ellos huirán despavoridos y terminara la batalla – Dijo la maga terminando su visión.

¿Pero quién ganara? – Pregunto el príncipe de nuevo a la maga.

Es difícil ver el futuro, cuando en constante movimiento esta, solo puedo decirte que les deseo buena suerte, valientes guerreros – Dijo la maga despidiéndose del joven príncipe.

Mientras en la ciudad, se estaba sonando la concha de guerra; era una señal de leva general para la ciudad. Mientras Cuauhtláhuac y Xochiquétzal despertaron al oír la concha.

¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto la princesa que estaba despertando.

La concha de guerra, hay una nueva guerra – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac despertando y levantándose de la cama en dirección al Tlatoani.

Cuauhtláhuac, es hora de una nueva guerra – Dijo el emperador a su futuro yerno.

¿Qué sucede, mi señor? – Pregunto Cuauhtlahuac al emperador.

Los Iktotchi, nos han declarado la guerra – Dijo el emperador a Cuauhtláhuac.

Bien, mi señor es la hora de reunir a las tropas – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac, yéndose para alistarse para la guerra.

En eso las dos sirvientas de la princesa, ayudan a Cuauhtláhuac para alistarse, le dieron su capa, su lanza, escudo, macana y penacho, y él se colocó pintura facial de guerra en la cara, estaba listo para salir a defender no solo a Azakari, sino a Xochiquétzal. Después de eso, en las afueras de la ciudad 2,000 guerreros Azakarianos estaban listos para la guerra, ante ellos el Tlatoani y su hija.

Guerreros valientes, les deseo que el fuego del poderoso Moltres, arda en ustedes para avivar el deseo de proteger a nuestra ciudad y pueblo, suerte a todos – Dijo el emperador como discurso de guerra.

Pero cuando todos se iban a combatir liderados por el príncipe Xiuhcoatl y el capitán Cuauhtláhuac, la princesa llamo a su prometido.

¿Si, mi princesa? – Pregunto Cuauhtláhuac a su amada.

En eso la princesa se quita un collar de jade, que le perteneció a su madre, y se lo coloco a su amado.

Este collar te protegerá en la batalla, solo una cosa… vuelve con bien a mí – Dijo la princesa a Cuauhtláhuac.

Si mi amada Xochiquétzal – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac, que le dio un beso en los labios a la princesa, para después ir con sus compañeros.

Que escena más romántica – Dijo Serena admirando el momento.

¿Y ese collar? – Pregunto Ash a la princesa.

Era de mi madre, me lo dio cuando tenía 7 años – Dijo Xochiquétzal, recordando a su madre.

Bueno, en ese momento partí a una de las batallas más importantes de mi vida – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac.

Mientras con la adivina, era amenazada por Tlahuicole.

¡No lo hare! – Grito la maga al guerrero que la amenazaba.

Bien, entonces, tomare esto – Dijo el malvado guerrero tomando lo que era veneno de Seviper.

¿Qué harás con eso? – Pregunto la maga a Tlahuicole.

¿Tú que crees? Al fin me desharé de él y la princesa será mía – Dijo el en un tono de burla e ira.

Si lo haces yo… - Dijo la maga que fue interrumpida por Tlahuicole.

Si tú hablas, yo diré que tu casi envenenas a la princesa – Dijo Tlahuicole, saliendo de la casa de la maga.

¿Qué fue lo que hice? Oh, Arceus protege a la princesa y a Cuauhtláhuac de la rabia de Tlahuicole.

Así el malvado guerrero salió con los refuerzos para el batallón de Xiuhcoátl y Cuauhtláhuac, pero la princesa estaba intranquila, sabía que los Iktotchi eran muy salvajes en la guerra, así que ella estuvo así todo el día. En la tarde sus dos sirvientas entraron a su habitación; eran dos hermanas, que se criaron en el palacio y atendían a la madre de la princesa, hasta que ella murió, y luego las sirvientas pasaron a servir a la princesa.

Princesa, ¿podemos pasar? – Pregunto la hermana mayor a Xochiquétzal.

Si, pueden pasan Xochiyotl y Citlaxóchitl – Dijo la princesa a Xochiyotl y a Citlaxóchitl.

Hoy se ve que esta algo preocupada, ¿le pasa algo princesa? – Pregunto Citlaxóchitl a la princesa.

Pues tengo miedo de que mi hermano y mi prometido, no regresen de la batalla – Dijo Xochiquétzal con mucha preocupación en su preciosa voz.

Princesa, sabemos que los Iktotchi, son peligrosos, pero Arceus los protegerá – Dijo Xochiyotl, tratando de calmar a la princesa.

Aun así… - Dijo la princesa que fue interrumpida por Citlaxóchitl.

¿Y si va a ver las cosas, con la maga Atlanxochitl? – Sugirió la sirvienta a la princesa.

Si, ella puede ver las cosas, con su magia, así que ¿Por qué no le hace una visita? – Sugirió Xochiiyotl a la princesa.

Está bien, gracias – Dijo sonriéndole a sus sirvientas.

No es nada su majestad, ahora si me disculpa, debo volver a la escuela para enseñar a los niños a escribir – Dijo Xochiyotl.

Y yo haré una pintura del Pokemon Legendario; Articuno, nos vemos – Dijo Citlaxóchitl a la princesa.

Nos vemos – Dijo Xohiquétzal a sus sirvientas.

Y en otra parte, en una llanura los Azakarianos estaban preparándose para la batalla, en eso llegan los refuerzos que el emperador les envió. Y al sentir como la tierra temblaba el príncipe hablo.

Terremoto – Dijo Xiuhcoátl.

No, mi príncipe, formación de batalla – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac a Xiuhcoátl.

Y si a la lejanía, venían lo Iktotchi venir al combate, y en eso Cuauhtláhuac ordena formación de sus tropas, y las arenga a la lucha.

Aquí, es donde los detendremos, ¡Llego la hora de pelear, aquí es donde ellos caerán! – Dijo el capitán a sus guerreros.

¡Gánense su escudo, amigos! – Dijo el príncipe, alzando su escudo y animando a los guerreros.

¡Au! - Gritaron los soldados.

Recuerden este día, pues nos pertenecerá por siempre – Dijo Cuauhtáhuac.

En eso Ash, Serena y sus ancestros miran la escena.

Que valeroso te ves Cuauhtláhuac – Dijo Ash a su ancestro.

Si, y todos los guerreros se ven sin miedo, sabiendo que el enemigo es más numeroso – Dijo Serena, mirando el campo de batalla.

Si, esta batalla fue una de las más grandes en las que yo haya peleado – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac.

Y para mí, fue una batalla que me dejo los nervios de punta – Dijo la princesa a los chicos.

Mientras en Azakari, la princesa fue con Atlanxochitl para ver la batalla, y como no estaba en casa, la encontró en la cima de su pirámide.

Princesa Xochiquétzal, ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto la maga a la Princesa.

Si, necesito ver la batalla en la que mi prometido fue – Dijo la princesa dando razón de su visita.

Si, puedo hacer eso – Dijo la maga.

Pero antes, toma tu pago por esto – Dijo la princesa dándole a la maga una bolsita con piezas de oro.

Bueno, pero bajemos, necesitamos ver la batalla en la fuente sagrada de Lugia – Dijo la maga, bajando de la pirámide hacia su casa con la princesa. Una vez en la fuente la maga uso un conjuro para ver a través del agua, y así vieron las líneas de batalla de Azakari.

Ahí está alteza, apenas iniciara la batalla – Dijo la maga mirando la fuente.

Cuauhtláhuac, no te mueras – Pensaba la princesa mientras miraba a su amado en la fuente.

Mientras en el campo uno de los generales del ejército de Irodionia, les grito a los Azakarianos.

¡Azakarianos, entreguen sus armas! – Grito el general Iktotchi a los guerreros, hubo silencio por un momento, y cuando miro de nuevo, una lanza cayo hacia él, derribándolo. En eso Cuauhtláhuac ordena formación de falange y les grita.

¡Iktotchi, vengan por ellas! – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac, retándolos a atacarlo.

En eso las líneas enemigas, cargan hacia el ejército Azakariano, mientras ellos mantienen sus posiciones, con sus escudos y lanzas de frente.

¡Tranquilos! – Dijo el príncipe, al ver como venían los Iktotchis hacia ellos.

¡No cedan jamás, pero arrebátenles todo! – Gritaba Cuauhtláhuac a sus tropas.

¡Resistan! – Grito el príncipe, al ver que ya estaban frente a ellos.

Ya Comenzó la batalla, ¿Los Azakarianos saldrán victoriosos? ¿Tlahuicole ejecutara su plan?

Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Título: Amourshipping – Un amor a través del tiempo

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance

Sinopsis: Ash y Serena se encuentran en la excavación de unas ruinas antiguas en Kalos; y encuentran un mural de dos jóvenes que se parecen mucho a ellos. Y aprenden que tal vez ellos serían una reencarnación de ambos, y aprenden una leyenda de amor relacionada con ellos y sus ancestros.

- Capítulo V: La leyenda de los enamorados (Parte III).

En el capítulo anterior; Ash y Serena se enteran por labios de la Princesa Xochiquétzal y el guerrero Cuauhtláhuac, que alguien quería separarlos, luego estalla una nueva guerra contra la ciudad, y Cuauhtláhuac parte junto con el príncipe Xiuhcoátl a darles batalla a los Iktotchi, Ahora comienza una batalla ¿Qué pasara? Averigüémoslo.

En eso las líneas enemigas, cargan hacia el ejército Azakariano, mientras ellos mantienen sus posiciones, con sus escudos y lanzas de frente.

¡Tranquilos! – Dijo el príncipe, al ver como venían los Iktotchis hacia ellos.

¡No cedan jamás, pero arrebátenles todo! – Gritaba Cuauhtláhuac a sus tropas.

¡Resistan! – Grito el príncipe, al ver que ya estaban frente a ellos.

Y la gran masa de guerreros Iktotchi chocan contra los escudos de los guerreros Azakarianos, mientras estos tratan de que no se rompa la formación. Ash, Serena y sus ancestros están de espectadores.

¡Válgame, esto sí que es peligroso! – Dijo Ash sorprendido de cómo se empujaban ambos ejércitos.

¡Arceus, ya comenzó este combate, espero que Azakari resista! – Dijo Serena en shock viendo la batalla.

Así era mi vida, luchar para proteger mi ciudad, a mis amigos y a Xochiquétzal – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac, viendo su recuerdo.

Pero, eran batallas muy crueles – Dijo Xochiquétzal viendo el inicio de esa épica batalla.

Mientras con los guerreros, estos aguantaban la carga de los enemigos.

¡Carguen! – Ordeno el príncipe a las líneas, estas cargaron pero no retrocedía el enemigo.

¡¿Es lo mejor que hacen los Iktotchi?! – Grito uno de los guerreros Azakarianos mientras empujaba.

¡Empujen, empujen! – Gritaba otro guerrero a sus camaradas.

En eso alguien del enemigo lastima al príncipe en el brazo, pero no bajo la guardia, y en eso hacen una pausa, y usando su fuerza hacen retroceder a los Iktotchi con sus escudos, y comienzan las bajas de los enemigos.

¡Carguen! – Ordena otra vez el príncipe, y de nuevo son repelidos los enemigos.

La batalla continua, no solo Cuauhtláhuac y el príncipe hacen su faena en la batalla, sino sus demás guerreros lucha valientemente y derrotan a todos sus enemigos, y avanzan al frente para controlar el campo de batalla.

¡Sigan luchando! – Grito el Príncipe al ejército.

¡Au! – Respondieron los guerreros al unísono.

¡Por nuestro emperador! – Grito Cuauhtláhuac.

¡Au! – De nuevo respondieron los guerreros a las arengas de sus comandantes.

Ash y Serena estaban muy sorprendidos de las tácticas de lucha del ejército Azakariano, y más Ash al ver a su ancestro moviéndose como un Rapidash al galope mientras vencía a los Iktotchi. La primera batalla término, los Iktotchi se retiran para reagruparse, en eso hay un pequeño descanso para reponer fuerzas.

Ash, ¿no es increíble como luchaban los guerreros? – Dijo Serena a Ash.

Cierto, pero siempre con valor ¿No es así Cuauhtláhuac? – Dijo Ash a su ancestro.

Así, es pero lo que viene es lo más duro de la batalla – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac a sus amigos.

Si, en ese momento sentí que el mundo se me venía encima – Dijo la princesa.

Y era obvio porque a lo lejos venían más legiones, pero no eran soldados comunes, eran las tropas de elite de los Iktotchi y al mando iba el rey de los Iktotchi, esta era la parte culminante de la batalla.

¡Es la hora de probar lo que los Azakarianos podemos hacer! – Arengo el príncipe a los guerreros.

¡A la victoria! – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac, poniéndose en posición defensiva.

Mientras en Azakari, la Princesa Xochiquétzal y la maga Atlanxochitl, siguen la batalla con mucho detenimiento.

Esto es malo, Princesa – Dijo la maga mirando la fuente.

¿Qué sucede, poderosa maga? – Pregunto la princesa con preocupación a la maga.

Los Iktotchi han traído sus guerreros de elite, y lo peor es que nunca antes perdieron una batalla – Dijo la maga, con preocupación al ver lo que veía en la fuente.

Esto es una broma, ¿Verdad maga Atlanxochitl? – Dijo la princesa muy nerviosa a Atlanxochitl.

No lo es, majestad, esta quizás sea una batalla difícil para nuestros guerreros, lo único que nos queda es rezar – Dijo la Maga a la princesa.

Cuauhtláhuac, hermano; regresen con bien – Dijo la princesa juntando sus manos, mientras ella veía a su hermano y a su prometido.

De regreso en el campo de batalla, los Azakarianos toman su posición defensiva, mientras los guerreros Iktotchi están frente a ellos, en eso nadie se movía de los dos bandos, era una tensión fuerte, hasta Ash y Serena la sentían.

¿Qué están esperando, porque no atacan? – Pregunto Ash, viendo que ningún ejército se atacaba.

Esta tensión me carcome por dentro – Decía Serena muy nerviosa.

Esa es la tradición antigua, mira a tu oponente primero, haz una estrategia y ataca después – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac a su versión del futuro.

Incluso esa técnica, la usamos para las batallas Pokemon – Dijo la Princesa.

Ash noto que esa antigua tradición le vendría bien para su batalla contra Citron, pero en ese instante reanudo la batalla.

La batalla estallo de nuevo, y ahora los Azakarianos se lanzaron al ataque, pero luego los Iktotchi atacaron y comenzaron las bajas de los Azakarianos, era terrible; se estaba rompiendo el mito de la invencibilidad de los Azakarianos, Ash y Serena miraban atónitos como caían los guerreros, pero Cuauhtláhuac y el Príncipe Xiuhcoátl siguen batallando, en eso se aproxima el rey Iktotchi a enfrentar a sus enemigos, y en el caos de la batalla, un guerrero derriba al príncipe.

¡Príncipe! – Grito un guerrero mientras corría para auxiliarlo.

Y tras recuperarse, siguió luchando. Mientras Cuauhtláhuac se apresuró a enfrentar al rey Iktotchi, y mientras lo combatía, Tlahuicole en una posición oculta, preparo su arco y flecha envenenada contra su enemigo.

Prepárate para ir al otro mundo – Dijo Tlahuicole apuntando a Cuauhtláhuac.

Y en un movimiento suave soltó la flecha, mientras Cuauhtláhuac seguía luchando contra el rey de los Iktotchi, y la flecha estuvo a punto de asestar, pero de milagro Cuauhtláhuac, mientras evitaba una estocada del rey, la evito, pero el rey se distrajo lo cual le dio tiempo para reponerse y asestar su lanza al enemigo, con el rey caído; los Iktotchi comenzaron la retirada y la victoria era para los Azakarianos.

¡Hemos conseguido el triunfo, larga vida al Emperador Cuhalpopoca! – Dijo uno de los guerreros que quedaban en pie.

¡Au! – Gritaron los guerreros.

¡Y también, una mención, por nuestros hermanos caídos! – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac en voz alta.

¡Au! – Volvieron a gritar los guerreros.

Pero con Tlahuicole, estaba muy furioso por no haber eliminado a Cuauhtláhuac.

¡Maldición, te salvaste por ahora; pero a la próxima no tendrás la misma suerte! – Perjuro en ira Tlahuicole, mientras abandonaba el campo de batalla.

Mientras ellos celebraban; Ash, Serena y sus ancestros conversaban acerca de la gran batalla que se había librado.

Sí que me quede atónito, que gran batalla – Dijo Ash tras el respiro del fin de la batalla.

Vaya, sí que me preocupe; creía que iban a ser derrotados – Dijo Serena con alivio en la voz.

Si, amigos; fue una de las más grandes batallas que jamás haya librado – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac a sus amigos.

Pero para mí fue de miedo, creí que te matarían en batalla – Dijo Xochiquétzal a Cuauhtláhuac.

Mientras en Azakari, la princesa Xochiquétzal y la maga Atlanxochitl; estaban aliviadas por el resultado de la batalla.

Gracias a Arceus, los guerreros salieron victoriosos – Dijo la maga con alivio.

Cuauhtláhuac y mi hermano están a salvo, muchas gracias gran maga – Dijo la Princesa a Atlanxochitl.

No es nada, su alteza; todo lo hago por mi pueblo – Dijo Atlanxochitl muy modestamente.

Eres una gran amiga – Dijo Xochiquétzal a la maga con una sonrisa.

Y antes de irse, la maga le dijo que vigilara a Tlahuicole, que era alguien muy peligroso, y cuando la princesa le cuestiono, así que la maga hablo de lo que hacía con Tlahuicole, pero lejos de condenar a la maga, Xochiquétzal la perdono y entendió que el enemigo era Tlahuicole. A la mañana siguiente; los guerreros habían vuelto victoriosos, mientras en las calles; humanos y pokemon celebraban la victoria, los guerreros desfilaban liderados por el príncipe Xiuhcoátl y el capitán Cuauhtláhuac en dirección del palacio, todos con la frente en alto, y muy orgullosos, al llegar el emperador les felicito por su victoria.

¡Pueblo de Azakari, nuevamente hemos vencido a quien nos quería destruir; gracias al esfuerzo de mis valientes guerreros liderados por mi hijo Xiuhcoátl, y mi futuro yerno; el capitán Cuauhtláhuac, y cuando pensábamos que íbamos a ser vencidos; ellos se levantaron y volaron como Lugia a los cielos y derrotaron a nuestros atacantes, gloria a nuestros valientes guerreros y a nuestros caídos, Arceus les dará gloria en el mas allá. Por eso hoy es día de celebración, no solo de nuestros valientes, sino de todos nosotros como pueblo! – Dijo el emperador Cuhualpopoca a los guerreros y al pueblo reunido.

En eso mientras Cuauhtláhuac saluda al pueblo, ve a su amada y corre a sus brazos.

Oh, mi amor, volviste con bien – Dijo la princesa abrazando a Cuauhtláhuac.

Te extrañe mucho, Xochiquétzal – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac a su amada.

Creí que te iban a matar – Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

Tranquila, ya estoy aquí – Dijo el a la princesa.

En eso comparten un beso romántico, ya en la tarde pasa una celebración por la victoria de los guerreros, todos desde los niños hasta los ancianos de todas las clases sociales; danzan, comen y cantan por la grandiosa victoria, en la plaza principal de la ciudad. En eso Ash, Serena y sus ancestros miran la celebración.

Vaya, sí que hay mucha gente en la plaza principal – Dijo Ash mirando el mar de gente.

Oigan ¿Así eran las celebraciones del pueblo Azakariano? – Pregunto Serena a Xochiquétzal y a Cuauhtláhuac.

Pues, cuando es algo importante para la ciudad, siempre hacíamos algo así – Dijo Xochiquétzal a Serena.

Cambiando de escena, el emperador estaba con su hijo e hija en la celebración, en eso habla a su hija.

Sabes, esto me recuerda a cuando conocí a tu madre – Dijo el emperador a su hija.

En eso el emperador recuerda su difunta esposa, la madre de Xiuhcoátl y Xochiquétzal; la reina Izelcoatzin, era una mujer de la misma estatura que Xochiquétzal, sino es que era un poco más alta que ella, tenía una hermosa figura, tan delgada y esbelta, tenía el cabello negro y largo, y ojos tan azules como los de la princesa; era una mujer muy amable y generosa, antes de ser reina, era la hija de un sacerdote de Azakari, y cuando Cuhualpopoca aún era príncipe se dio el romance de ambos, y naturalmente se casaron, y nacieron sus hijos antes que él fuera Tlatoani.

Extraño mucho a mamá – Dijo Xochiquétzal al recordar a su madre.

Pero ella vive en ti, además eres igual de generosa que ella – Dijo el Tlatoani a su hija.

La celebración continuaba, pero la Princesa estaba muy feliz de estar con su prometido el capitán Cuauhtláhuac, así que ellos pasaron el resto del día en los aposentos de la princesa. Pero Tlahuicole tenía un plan más para librarse de Cuauhtláhuac.

A la mañana siguiente, hubo gritos en el patio del palacio, era Tlahuicole desafiando a Cuauhtláhuac.

¡Sal y enfréntame! – Gritaba Tlahuicole.

En eso Cuauhtláhuac despierta y mira que es Tlahuicole, en eso él dice un desafío.

¡Te reto a un combate gladiatorio, aquí en el patio del palacio, por la mano de la Princesa Xochiquétzal! – Dijo Tlahuicole su desafío a Cuauhtláhuac.

En eso Cuauhtláhuac, sale para enfrentarlo, toma su macana y escudo, y sale para afrontarlo.

Tlahuicole – Dijo el valiente capitán a su enemigo.

Aquí estas, es hora de resolver nuestro asunto – Dijo Tlahuicole, listo para pelear.

Bien – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac.

En eso Ash y Serena contemplan la escena.

Es Tlahuicole – Dijo Serena.

Si, y parece que habrá un enfrentamiento – Dijo Ash.

En eso el emperador, Xiuhcoátl y Xochiquétzal; salen al patio para ver qué pasaba.

Mira padre, es Tlahuicole, y va a desafiar a Cuauhtláhuac – Dijo Xiuhcoátl al emperador.

Papá debes detenerlos, por favor – Suplico Xochiquétzal a su padre.

Oigan ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Pregunto el emperador a los dos.

Emperador, esto es entre Tlahuicole y yo, no queremos que nadie intervenga – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac.

Además su alteza, esto es personal, una batalla gladiatoria entre nosotros – Dijo Tlahuicole.

Entiendo – Dijo el emperador, y ordeno a sus guardias no intervenir en la pelea.

Pero papá… - Dijo Xochiquétzal que fue interrumpida por su padre.

Xochiquétzal, dejemos que resuelvan su asunto, si algo pasa, intervendré – Dijo el emperador.

La princesa estaba intranquila, pues su amado estaba arriesgándose, y también la maga Atlanxochitl estaba de espectadora para ver qué pasaba, porque tuvo una visión donde Cuauhtláhuac era vencido. Los dos rivales están a punto de pelear, en una pelea que decidirá su futuro.

¿Qué pasara en el próximo capítulo? ¿Ganara Cuauhtláhuac o será vencido? ¿Ash y Serena como reaccionaran?

Averígüenlo en nuestro próximo episodio.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

Título: Amourshipping – Un amor a través del tiempo

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance

Sinopsis: Ash y Serena se encuentran en la excavación de unas ruinas antiguas en Kalos; y encuentran un mural de dos jóvenes que se parecen mucho a ellos. Y aprenden que tal vez ellos serían una reencarnación de ambos, y aprenden una leyenda de amor relacionada con ellos y sus ancestros.

- Capítulo VI: La leyenda de los enamorados (Parte IV).

En el capítulo anterior; La batalla contra los Iktotchi ha terminado, el ejército Azakariano ha resultado victorioso. Tras la celebración por la victoria, la Princesa Xochiquétzal y su amado; el capitán Cuauhtláhuac, pasan juntos la noche, y a la mañana siguiente Tlahuicole está en el palacio para desafiar a Cuauhtláhuac; el no dejara que le pase algo a Xochiquétzal, La princesa estaba intranquila, pues su amado estaba arriesgándose, y también la maga Atlanxochitl estaba de espectadora para ver qué pasaba, porque tuvo una visión donde Cuauhtláhuac era vencido. Los dos rivales están a punto de pelear, en una pelea que decidirá su futuro. ¿Qué pasara en ente duelo? Averigüemos.

Era una mañana soleada, que rápidamente aparecen nubes en el cielo, como si fuera una señal de que algo fuera a suceder, en eso los dos enemigos, Cuauhtláhuac, prometido de la princesa y Tlahuicole, su más acérrimo enemigo están frente a frente en el patio del palacio, listos para librar una batalla gladiatoria, y no solo la familia real, los sirvientes y los guardias del palacio eran los espectadores, sino que Ash, Serena y sus ancestros veían la escena.

Que tensión hay en el ambiente – Dijo Serena mirando al patio del palacio.

Oye Cuauhtláhuac, ¿Qué es una batalla gladiatoria? – Pregunto Ash a su ancestro.

Consiste en un duelo para arreglar diferencias entre rivales, ambos están armados con armas iguales, y el que ya no pueda seguir peleando, pierde – Explico Cuauhtláhuac.

Pero a veces el resultado era terrible – Dijo Xochiquétzal.

Pero después de eso, ambos rivales estaban a un lado del patio del Palacio donde era la arena del duelo, ambos estaban de espaldas, hincados y sin mirarse, pero pensaban.

Te destruiré esta vez, y no me contendré – Pensaba Tlahuicole.

No me dejare vencer, todo por mi amada Xochiquétzal – Pensaba Cuauhtláhuac.

Ambos se voltearon para mirarse por un breve tiempo, en eso suena un gong, la batalla ha iniciado, y todos están mirando atentamente la escena, los enemigos se acercan y comienza la batalla.

Arceus, protege a Cuauhtláhuac – Suplicaba la princesa, mientras miraba la batalla.

Que mi visión se equivoque esta vez – Dijo la maga Atlanxochitl mirando la batalla.

Y no era adrede su preocupación, tanto como Cuauhtláhuac y Tlahuicole eran dos guerreros bien entrenados y algo podía pasar, Ambos seguían chocando sus macanas y escudos, además de proezas de fuerzas y ataques físicos.

¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes, Capitán? – Dijo Tlahuicole haciendo burla a Cuauhtláhuac.

Apenas estoy calentando – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac, continuando su ataque.

Mientras Ash y Serena comentan la batalla.

Impresionante, sí que te miras fuerte – Dijo Ash a su ancestro.

Sí, pero Tlahuicole, se ve muy resistente – Dijo Serena algo preocupada.

Mientras en la batalla, se miraba que Tlahuicole, atacaba con más fuerza, y Cuauhtláhuac retrocedía, la princesa miraba muy asustada al ver que había caído al suelo, pero cuando Tlahuicole iba a darle, el capitán rápidamente se levantó, y recupero la ventaja gracias a unas palabras de aliento de su amada, y ataco.

Esto es imposible, yo ya iba a ganar – Dijo Tlahuicole enfadado.

Mientras tenga el amor de Xochiquétzal, ningún reto me es imposible – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac a su enemigo.

Cuauhtláhuac continuo atacando, hasta que Tlahuicole quedo desarmado, y de una patada logro tirarlo al piso, y cuando estaba encima, Tlahuicole reto a matarlo.

Hazlo, o es que acaso eres un cobarde – Dijo Tlahuicole

Cuauhtláhuac lo miraba, pero solo sostenía su macana y mantenía su posición, hasta que Tlahuicole, se burló de Xochiquétzal, y el ataco, pero le dio al piso.

¿Eso es todo? No eres más que un cobarde – Dijo Tlahuicole vencido ante Cuauhtláhuac.

La próxima vez que intentes algo contra mi o contra Xochiquétzal, no me detendré – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac, declarándose campeón de la batalla.

Y cuando Xochiquétzal se acercó para abrazar a su prometido, el malvado Tlahuicole; ejecuto su plan, saco de un lugar oculto, un cuchillo envenado con veneno de Arbok, y cuando lo iba a clavar en el pecho de la princesa, pero cuando Cuauhtláhuac lo vio; se interpuso y el recibió el cuchillo en la espalda, y cayó al piso.

¡Cuauhtláhuac, No! – Grito la princesa, al ver cómo fue apuñalado su prometido.

Ash y Serena estaban aterrorizados ante la escena, y la Princesa corrió para ayudar a Cuauhtláhuac que yacía en el piso herido, entonces el emperador ordeno el arresto de Tlahuicole. Pronto vino la ayuda médica, mientras Ash y Serena hablaban el horror que vieron.

¡Esto es terrible, Tlahuicole…bastardo! – Dijo Ash furioso al ver la escena.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo?, está loco – Dijo Serena en shock por ver la escena.

Ni yo me lo esperaba que hiciera eso – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac.

Pero después de eso comenzó una batalla por salvar la vida de Cuauhtláhuac – Dijo Xochiquétzal.

No, no; esto es una tragedia, Arceus ¿Por qué paso esto? – Dijo Atlanxochitl mientras miraba como comenzaba a llover.

Mientras los chamanes y sacerdotes trataban de salvar a Cuauhtláhuac de morir; la princesa y su familia estaban preocupados por la vida de Cuauhtláhuac.

¿Qué pasa?, espero que los sacerdotes puedan salvarle – Dijo el emperador muy preocupado.

Maldito Tlahuicole, espero que podamos salvar a Cuauhtláhuac – Dijo Xiuhcoátl igualmente preocupado.

Cuauhtláhuac, por favor… no me dejes…no te mueras – Dijo la Princesa con lágrimas en los ojos.

Los sacerdotes, salen y hablan; pero al parecer no son muy buenas noticias.

¿Qué sucede, estará bien? – Pregunto el emperador a los sacerdotes.

Mi señor, debemos ser honestos, el veneno de los Pokemon es letal en los humanos, así que solo un milagro podrá salvarlo – Dijo uno de los sacerdotes a Cuhalpopoca.

Entiendo – Dijo el emperador, algo triste.

En eso la princesa sale corriendo fuera del palacio, estaba llorando al saber que si no hacían algo su amado podría morir, en eso se dirige la pirámide donde se rinde culto a Arceus, ahí con lágrimas en los ojos hizo su suplica.

Oh, Arceus, por favor, escucha mi suplica; por favor no dejes que mi amado muera, no puedo vivir sin él, por favor, mándanos una señal – Suplico la princesa con lágrimas en los ojos.

Y no tardó en ser oída su suplica, Arceus le revelo a Atlanxochitl, un método para contrarrestar el veneno de Arbok, y ella rápidamente preparo el antídoto, mientras Ash y Serena estaban con sus ancestros en el palacio.

No sabía, que el veneno de un Pokemon, era tan peligroso en los humanos – Dijo Ash, entendiendo la gravedad del asunto.

Pero en ese entonces tu vida pendía de un hilo – Dijo Serena a Cuauhtláhuac.

Sí, pero luchaba por mi vida, no iba a dejar a Xochiquétzal sola – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac.

Pero en ese entonces, recibimos ayuda de alguien inesperada – Dijo la Princesa.

En eso mientras llovía, la princesa se encontraba en el templo de la pirámide rezando por la vida de Cuauhtláhuac.

Cuauhtláhuac, no te rindas, no te dejes morir – Dijo la princesa llorando.

En eso alguien sube a la pirámide, era la maga Atlanxochitl.

Princesa Xochiquétzal – Dijo la gran maga entrando en el templo de la pirámide.

Atlanxochitl ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo la princesa, viendo a la maga.

Tenemos una oportunidad, pero debemos actuar rápido – Dijo la maga.

¿A qué te refieres?, Cuauhtláhuac esta… - Dijo Xochiquétzal, pero fue interrumpida por Atlanxochitl.

Arceus me ha dado una revelación, y tengo un antídoto que eliminara el veneno – Dijo la maga dando razón de su visita.

¿Enserio? ¿De verdad, podemos salvarlo? – Dijo la princesa con una voz en tono de esperanza.

Sí, pero si no lo hacemos antes que anochezca, mi esfuerzo será en vano – Dijo la Maga.

Gracias, Atlanxochitl – Dijo la princesa.

No hay tiempo, debemos darnos prisa – Dijo la maga.

En eso las dos bajan a toda prisa de la pirámide, y corren a prisa al palacio, y ya casi era la puesta del sol, ya en el palacio, la maga hizo el rito de curación.

¿La maga y la princesa habrán llegado a tiempo? ¿Cuauhtláhuac se salvara? ¿Qué pasara?

Averígüenlo en nuestro próximo capítulo.

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

Título: Amourshipping – Un amor a través del tiempo

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance

Sinopsis: Ash y Serena se encuentran en la excavación de unas ruinas antiguas en Kalos; y encuentran un mural de dos jóvenes que se parecen mucho a ellos. Y aprenden que tal vez ellos serían una reencarnación de ambos, y aprenden una leyenda de amor relacionada con ellos y sus ancestros.

- Capítulo VII: La leyenda de los enamorados (Parte V).

En el capítulo anterior; La batalla entre Tlahuicole y Cuauhtláhuac; termino con la victoria del segundo, y en un infortunio del destino Tlahuicole, hiere a Cuauhtláhuac con un cuchillo de obsidiana impregnado con veneno de Arbok; Ahora el valiente guerrero se debate entre la vida y la muerte.

Y en medio de las suplicas de la princesa, la maga Atlanxochitl, ha preparado el antídoto, pero este debe ser usado antes que salga la luna o Cuauhtláhuac morirá ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Se salvara o perderá la vida? Averigüemos.

Vamos, princesa no queda mucho tiempo, ya casi es la puesta de sol – Dijo Atlanxochitl, mientras corría con la princesa rumbo al palacio.

No te mueras, no te des por vencido – Decía Xochiquétzal deseando que él no muriera.

Y rápidamente llegaron al palacio, y tanto Xiuhcoátl y su padre las vio llegar.

¿Qué pasa hermana? Gran maga Atlanxochitl ¿Qué hace aquí? – Dijo el príncipe.

No hay tiempo, papá tenemos la cura – Dijo Xochiquétzal a su padre.

¿Enserio la encontraron? – Dijo el emperador Cuhalpopoca con gran sorpresa.

Sí, mi señor, pero debemos apresurarnos, sino será tarde – Dijo Atlanxochitl.

Bien, háganlo – Dijo el emperador.

En eso las dos entran a donde estaba Cuauhtláhuac, y su condición empeoraba, ahora tenía una alta fiebre, y Xochiquétzal le tomo su mano mientras ella decía.

No te rindas, no me dejes sola – Dijo ella comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

Tranquila, ya tengo el antídoto, ahora se lo pondré – Dijo la maga comenzando el ritual de curación.

Ella comenzó su ritual, estaba aplicando el antídoto al guerrero, mientras cantaba en el idioma de los Azakarianos, y alzaba las manos arriba para hacer efectivo el ritual. Y cuando termino, la princesa sentía como el guerrero caía inconsciente, así que ella con gran espanto creía que había muerto, mientras ella lloraba.

¡No, no por favor, no me dejes sola, no… te necesito! – Dijo la princesa mientras lloraba histéricamente, encima de Cuauhtláhuac.

Estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Pero luego sintió la calidez de un abrazo, y vio que eran los brazos de Cuauhtláhuac, y poco a poco él estaba recuperándose, y le dijo a Xochiquétzal.

Tranquila…no me voy a morir…al menos no por ahora – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac mientras abría lentamente los ojos y le sonreía a la princesa.

¡Cuauhtláhuac, mi amor, estas bien! – Dijo Xochiquétzal con gran alegría, mientras volvía a llorar y abrazaba a su amado.

Mientras Ash, Serena y sus ancestros contemplaban la escena romántica.

Gracias a Arceus que no te moriste – Dijo Ash a su ancestro.

Que escena más romántica, ojala así tuviera una con Ash – Pensaba Serena, mientras miraba la escena.

Sí, todo gracias a mi amor por ella – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac mientras tomaba de la mano a su amada.

En ese momento creía que lo había perdido para siempre, pero gracias a Arceus y la gran maga Atlanxochitl no pasó nada malo – Dijo la princesa, mientras tomaba la mano de su amado.

Qué alivio, que no pasó nada – Dijo Serena con su mano en su pecho, que era una señal de alivio.

Después de eso la gran maga, comunico al emperador las buenas noticias.

Gran maga Atlanxochitl ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Está bien? – Pregunto el emperador a la maga de la condición de Cuauhtláhuac.

Ya paso el peligro, el antídoto funciono; ahora debemos dejarlo descansar por tres o cinco días, y estará recuperado – Dijo la maga, dando sus buenas noticias.

Alabado sea el poderoso Rayquaza, está a salvo – Dijo el emperador con gran alegría.

Padre ¿Y que pasara con Tlahuicole? – Pregunto el príncipe Xiuhcoátl a su padre.

Es verdad, haremos el juicio mañana, pero ya decidí que pasara – Dijo el emperador a su hijo.

No te he dado las gracias, muchas gracias Atlanxochitl – Dijo Xiuhcoátl agradeciendo a la maga.

No es nada joven príncipe, lo hago por mi pueblo – Dijo la maga.

Esa noche Xochiquétzal y su amado la pasaron tranquilos y en paz, algo que no tenían desde hacía mucho tiempo, era una noche muy mágica.

A la mañana siguiente, hubo un juicio general contra Tlahuicole, estaban el emperador Cuhalpopoca, su hijo el príncipe heredero Xiuhcoátl, varios sacerdotes, lideres guerreros y ancianos de la ciudad, se lo acuso por el intento de asesinato de Cuauhtláhuac, y en el pueblo de Azakari, tanto un intento de asesinato como el asesinato en sí, eran delitos terribles, y como castigo él fue exiliado de la ciudad, y después de eso nunca más se volvió a saber de él.

Más tarde ese día, la gran maga Atlanxochitl estaba agradecida con Arceus por haber salvado la vida a Cuauhtláhuac, y con la princesa ella cuidaba de Cuauhtláhuac, eran días bellos, pero tras haberse recuperado, ocurrió algo maravilloso, el día de su tan esperada boda, había llegado. Ese día la princesa lucía un vestido blanco como el que ella solía usar a menudo, con joyería de oro y con plumas rosadas, mientras se arreglaba, su padre; el emperador hablo con su hija.

Que hermosa te ves hija, igual a tu madre el día de nuestra boda – Dijo el emperador nostálgico a la princesa.

Si, desearía que ella estuviera para verme – Decía Xochiquétzal mientras recordaba a su fallecida madre.

Ella vive en ti, cuando sonríes, me recuerdas cuando ella sonreía, eres tal como ella, pero este es tu día, sonríe hija mía – Dijo el emperador a su hija, lista para la boda.

La princesa subió a un trono andante cargado por cuatro sirvientes del palacio, y pasaba por las calles los ciudadanos celebraban su boda, las calles adornadas con flores de muchos colores, los Pokemon y sus amigos humanos estaban contemplando a la novia, mientras era escoltada hacia la gran pirámide de Azakari, después ella subió hasta la cima donde su amado Cuauhtláhuac la esperaba, junto a la gran maga Atlanxochitl que haría el ritual de la boda. Ash, Serena y sus ancestros contemplan el recuerdo.

Que hermosa te ves Xochiquétzal – Dijo Ash a la princesa.

Que hermoso vestido llevas, me gustan los estilos del pueblo – Dijo Serena.

Si, ese fue el día más feliz de mi vida – Dijo la princesa viendo su recuerdo.

Mientras miraban como se efectuaba el ritual, la gran maga primero pidió permiso a los Pokemon legendarios para iniciar el ritual, tras tener la aprobación inicio, encendió el fuego y arrojo en el incienso y copal, luego como indica el rito, se hincaron en presencia de la sacerdotisa; el novio corono a la novia con unas flores rojas; símbolo de su amor eterno, y del mismo modo la novia corono al novio con unas flores blancas, símbolo de su eterna fidelidad. Y después de eso lanzaron desde la pirámide unas flores moradas, símbolo de prosperidad y felicidad, y por último se dieron un beso que significaba que estarían juntos por siempre, con esto se dio por terminado el ritual, mientras la maga sonaba una concha y abajo todos en la ciudad celebraban a los recién casados.

Ya en el palacio, hubo una celebración muy grande, similar a cuando sube al trono un nuevo Tlatoani, hubo un gran banquete, música, danzas y cantos en honor a la pareja, los más felices eran Xochiquétzal y su amado Cuauhtláhuac, porque ahora siempre estarían juntos, en eso el emperador los miraba.

Izelcoatzin, espero estés viéndolos, igual a como nosotros nos casamos – Dijo el emperador mirando a las estrellas, a su amada esposa.

Y como si hubiera sido oído, entre la gente, le pareció ver a su esposa, mientras ella muy feliz miraba a su hija recién casada, y luego dirigió su mirada a su esposo y le sonrió, para luego volver a desaparecer.

Ya veo, hasta hoy quisiste estar con nuestra hija, por algún día volveremos a estar juntos, mi amada Izelcoatzin – Dijo el emperador feliz, con unas lagrimas en los ojos.

Esa noche era la más alegre, para el pueblo significaba mucho, porque todos amaban a la princesa, y verla casada significaba que ella estaría bien con su esposo. Toda la noche hubo más danzas y más cantos en honor a los recién casados. Ash y Serena comentaban la escena.

Que celebración, tan mas grande, es impresionante – Dijo Ash contemplando la escena de la fiesta.

Que felicidad, espero un día tener algo así con Ash – Dijo Serena en voz baja mientras se sonrojaba.

Después de eso, se dio un salto temporal en los recuerdos, pasaron 7 años, y ya se notaba a una Xochiquétzal y a un Cuauhtláhuac más maduros y ya adultos; el reino creció mucho gracias a las alianzas, y lo más importante ellos ya tenían hijos; una hija idéntica a Xochiquétzal y a Serena de pequeña, su nombre es Chalchiuxochitl; ella es la alegría entera de su abuelo, el emperador Cuhalpopoca.

Posteriormente vivieron su vida tranquila, hasta que un triste día, el padre de Xochiquétzal y del príncipe Xiuhcoátl, enfermo gravemente y falleció, pero antes les impartió sus últimas palabras a su familia.

Xiuhcoátl, hijo, te dejo el cargo de emperador, sé que contigo la ciudad se volverá más prospera – Dijo Cuhalpopoca a su heredero.

Si, padre, te lo prometo – Dijo el príncipe a su moribundo padre.

Xochiquétzal, hija mía, iré a donde tu madre me espera, y recuerda, siempre estaremos contigo – Dijo el padre a su hija.

Papá… - Dijo la princesa llorando.

Cuauhtláhuac, eres como mi hijo, por eso te encargo cuides de mi hija y de mi nieta, estoy orgulloso de ti – Dijo el emperador a su yerno.

Si mi señor, ellas están bien conmigo – Dijo a su suegro.

Chalchiuhxochitl, te voy a recordar siempre, eres mi primera nieta y eres idéntica a tu mamá de niña, promete que serás una buena niña – Dijo el emperador a su nieta.

Si, abuelito – Dijo la pequeña a su abuelo.

Izelcoatzin, espérame ya voy contigo – Dijo el emperador exhalando su último suspiro.

Y así con mucha paz en su rostro, el emperador murió a los 58 años de edad y 36 de reinado, todos en Azakari y en varias ciudades lloraron la muerte del gran Cuhalpopoca. Al día siguiente le realizaron sus funerales, en procesión iban varios líderes guerreros cargando a su difunto señor, la gran maga Atlanxochitl iba al frente liderando el cortejo fúnebre mientras usaba un incensario para guiar el camino del cortejo, detrás del emperador, iba la familia real en señal de duelo, tenían plumas negras; Xochiquétzal estaba muy triste por la muerte de su padre, está sosteniéndose en su esposo, y este llevaba a su hija de la mano, junto a ellos iba Xiuhcoátl, varios sirvientes del palacio y reyes de otras ciudades, para darle el último adiós al gran Cuhalpopoca, todos en la ciudad lloraron muy tristes la muerte de un gran emperador. Posteriormente lo enterraron en la pirámide en donde estaban las tumbas los antiguos reyes de Azakari, en la misma cripta que su esposa, y así hubo una semana de luto por la muerte del emperador. Ash, Serena y sus ancestros miraban ese triste recuerdo.

No puedo creer que un hombre tan bueno como el muriera – Dijo Ash triste mientras veía como era sepultado el emperador.

Si, Xochiquétzal, debió haber sido un momento muy triste para ti – Dijo Serena a su ancestro

Igual al día en que murió mi mamá, pero sé que ellos siempre estarán conmigo – Dijo Xochiquétzal a su versión del futuro.

Pero ahora es el momento clave de nuestra historia – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac a los chicos.

En los recuerdos pasaron 10 años, ya Xiuhcoátl era el nuevo Tlatoani, y siguió con lo que quería su padre, buscaba alianzas y no hacia la guerra, la pequeña Chalchuihxochitl creció y era muy madura para su edad, y un día Xochiquétzal y Cuauhtláhuac miraron las estrellas, y dijeron.

Oye amor ¿Siempre estaremos juntos? – Pregunto Xochiquétzal a su esposo.

Sabes que siempre lo estaremos, es esta vida y en la otra – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac.

Arceus, llévanos a las estrellas, para amarnos eternamente – Dijo Xochiquétzal como deseo.

Sabes no importa si reencarnamos, siempre nos encontraremos y nos enamoraremos de nuevo, porque te amare por siempre – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac a su único amor.

Yo también te amare por siempre – Dijo Xochiquétzal al besarlo.

En ese instante los dos fueron llevados en cuerpo y alma por Arceus a las estrellas, donde aún continúan juntos. Ash y Serena miran la escena y piensan.

¿Acaso, paso todo esto para conocerla a ella, la que considero algo más que mi amiga de la infancia? - Dijo Ash mirando a Serena a los ojos.

Siempre supe que Ash y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos, pero ahora creo que nosotros nos amamos desde hace muchos siglos, y que ahora nos volvimos a encontrar de nuevo – Dijo Serena al mirar a su amor de la infancia.

Después de eso el emperador Xiuhcoátl mando hacer el mural que recordaba a su hermana y su cuñado que siempre estarían juntos, sin importar que, y ese fue el inicio de la leyenda de los enamorados. Después regresaron al campo de flores donde comenzó el sueño y ambas parejas se miraron por última vez.

Ahora, ya saben la verdadera leyenda, espero que siempre estén juntos – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac a sus reencarnaciones.

Si – Dijo Ash a su ancestro.

Serena, te deseo suerte con Ash – Dijo Xochiquétzal a su reencarnación.

Claro que si – Dijo Serena a su ancestro.

Bueno, ya es hora de despedirnos – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac a los chicos.

Esperamos que tengan una larga vida juntos – Dijo Xochiquétzal despidiéndose.

Adiós, amigos y gracias por esta valiosa lección – Dijo Ash despidiéndose.

Adiós, siempre los recordaremos – Dijo Serena despidiéndose de la pareja.

Después la pareja se toma de la mano, y regresan por donde vinieron, mientras Ash y Serena miran como se van, pero antes de irse la pareja voltea por última vez, les sonríen, y en el resplandor del sol, desaparecen y termina el sueño.

Al despertar Ash y Serena, hablan.

Serena, hay algo que quiero decirte – Dijo Ash a Serena.

Si Ash, yo también tengo algo que decirte – Dijo Serena sonrojada.

Tu…me… gustas – Dijo Ash sonrojado y nervioso a Serena.

Tú también me gustas Ash, y mucho desde que era una niña – Dijo Serena sonrojada.

Por eso, así como nuestros ancestros, nunca nos separemos – Dijo Ash a Serena con mucha determinación.

Si, Ash, te amo – Dijo Serena.

Y yo a ti Serena – Dijo Ash.

Y así se acercaron lentamente, para darse su primer beso, algo que los dos esperaban, mientras se besaban tenían pensamientos.

¿Con que así es un beso? Me gusta, y más porque es con la chica que de verdad me gusta – Pensaba Ash mientras besaba a Serena.

Al fin, mi sueño se hizo realidad, gracias Arceus – Pensaba Serena mientras besaba a Ash.

Después del mágico beso, ambos se hicieron novios, y cuando salieron para ver las ruinas, miraron el cielo, y sus ancestros los estaban mirando, y les sonrieron y desparecieron. Después fueron para ver el mural por última vez.

Sí que es curiosa la vida ¿No lo crees, mi ángel? – Dijo Ash a su novia Serena.

Ya lo creo, llena de misterios y magia, mi príncipe – Dijo Serena a su novio.

Después de eso, ambos se fueron de la ciudad montados en el Charizard de Ash, mientras veían la ciudad desde los cielos, y como esta se escondía entre el bosque y la niebla de la tarde, era una escena mágica y nostálgica. Serena iba montada abrazando a su novio y Ash también iba abrazando a su novia, y hubo una pequeña charla.

Oye amor, que sorpresa se llevaran Citron y Eureka, cuando les digamos que somos novios – Dijo Serena, muy risueña a su novio.

Sí, no puedo esperar a verles la cara – Dijo Ash a su novia.

Te apoyare en tu batalla contra Citron – Dijo Serena muy dulcemente a su novio.

Si, gracias por estar conmigo, eres lo mejor que me paso – Dijo Ash a Serena.

Siempre juntos como nuestros ancestros, por siempre – Dijo Serena mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho se Ash.

Para siempre, mi ángel – Dijo Ash abrazándola y dándole un beso en su frente.

Y así ambos iniciaron una nueva etapa en su vida, todo gracias a sus vidas pasadas y a un bello amor a través del tiempo.

FIN.


End file.
